tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nicolette Kalinina
Nicolette Kalinina is the younger sister of Nikolai Kalinin, Oleg Kalinin, Konstantin Kalinin, Stasya Kalinina, and Zina Kalinina. She is also the youngest of the Kalinin children. Biography Early life Not much is known about Nicolette's early life, aside from the fact that she was a gymnast throughout middle school and much of high school. Later it is revealed that she started killing at a young age, thanks to her father, who taught her how to hunt and, later in life, how to fight like asoldier in the Russian militaryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Ground_Forces soldier in the Russian military . Her first kill was a wolf that was attacking chickens on the family farm back in Russia at the age of 11. She later shot a deer while hunting with her father at the age of 13 and at the age of 15, she took a human life for the first time; a trio of thugs attempted to rob Nicolette and her siblings on their way home from school, but Nicolette killed one of them and incapacitated the other two in self defense. Years later, the summer after her freshman year of college, she broke another thug's nose during a vacation to New York City with her family. Losing family members In 2014, Nicolette's life was changed forever. While she was visiting her brother Nikolai with her other two brothers Konstantin and Oleg, the Islamic State of New Palestine launched a mortar attack against Nikolai's unit's military base. Traumatized and enraged at the utter injustice, as well as the randomness of her loss, Nicolette and Nikolai both swore vengeance against the killers. However, Oleg and Konstantin's killers were never brought to justice, much to Nikolai and Nicolette's dismay and outrage, with Nicolette eventually becoming convinced that the law had failed the Kalinin family. This conviction eventually led Nicolette to become a vigilante fighter. Nikolai, resolving to take matters into his own hands, took up an offer from his old military officer to join a paramilitary group called Kasatka, which led him to abruptly leave Nicolette with the other sisters, Zina and Stasya. Due to this, Nicolette's bond with NIkolai, which was quite strong up to this point, was strained. Eventually, Nicolette developed a grudge against Nikolai for "leaving her" when she needed him most. To make matters worse, Nicolette's father died of a heart attack and her mother died of kidney failure. Becoming Jade Blade Sometime in 2015, Nicolette moved to West Rome, where she took up a new job as an assassin. Using the skills taught to her by her father, Nicolette embarked on a killing spree against multiple criminal institutions and syndicates, making a name for herself. In the criminal underworld, she went by many names: some called her "Miss Judgment", but a majority referred to her as "Jade Blade." Reunion with Nikolai TBA Personality Following the loss of her two brothers, Nicolette became an angry, cold and calloused person who cared about nothing aside from exacting justice on people when the law failed to do its job. For the most part, he is cold, distant, strict and callous, but occasionally shows compassion to people. After losing her parents, Nicolette became more ruthless and violent, killing criminals out of pleasure, in addition to vengeance against the people they have hurt. Her sanity slippage came to a point where she became a danger to both other people and herself. However, with help from therapists and friends in West Rome, Nicolette became a more friendly and sociable person, as opposed to the angry, ruthless, vengeful girl she was before. However, the loss of her brothers and parents still haunts her to this day. She now seeks to help other people who are grieved at injustice-by exacting justice on their behalf. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Nicolette is trained in various forms of martial arts. Her main fighting style combines elements of Keysi, Savate, Sambo, Ninjutsu, Muay Thai, and Xtreme Martial Arts. *'Expert Acrobat': Being a former gymnast, Nicolette can pull off complex acrobatic feats, some of which she has incorporated into her fighting style. *'Expert Marksman': As Jade Blade, Nicolette is an exceptional sharpshooter and a master sniper, thanks to her father. As a child, she used deer as target practice, and in her youth she would imagine that the deer were "terrorists" that she needed to "terminate". *'Multilingualism': Aside from her native Russian, Nicolette can speak Vietnamese, Arabic, English, Japanese, Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese, Spanish and even Turkish. Equipment *Dragunov SVD: A sniper rifle that Nicolette has been known to use during assassination missions *Dragunov SVU: Another sniper rifle Nicolette has been known to use *Adaptive Combat Rifle: An assault rifle Nicolette has also been known to use *AK-103: Used by Nicolette on several occasions *Barrett REC7: Used by Nicolette during certain missions. *Heckler & Koch HK417: Nicolette supposedly used this rifle to assassinate a prominent member of the Yakuza, though this is unconfirmed. *DoubleTap derringer: Nicolette keeps two of these in her leg holsters *Smith & Wesson M&P: Nicolette keeps this pistol as part of her waist holster *Karambit knife: Nicolette keeps two of these on herself Gallery Veronika Vernadskaya as Nicolette Kalinina.jpg|Nicolette Quotes "Вы думаете, что я дурак? Боюсь, вы просто совершили роковую ошибку!/Vy dumayete, chto ya durak? Boyus', vy prosto sovershili rokovuyu oshibku!/You think I'm a fool? I am afraid you just made a fatal mistake!" - Nicolette to an enemy before eliminating him. "Кто эта девочка?/Kto eta devochka?/Who is this girl?" - Nicolette Kalinina after meeting Lydia Wilson "Ты думал, что я тебя не видел?/Ty dumal, chto ya tebya ne videl?/Did you think I did not see you?" - Nicolette Kalinina Category:Characters